The following documents published by the Japan Patent Office disclose a case formed from laminate film for housing a storage unit of a storage body constituted by an electric double layer capacitor cell or various types of accumulators.    JP2003-272967 A (U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,189)    JP2008-153282 A (U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,545)    JP2005-268004 A    JP2003-068257 A    JP2002-289485 A
Of these documents, JP2003-272967 A proposes a case for an electric double layer capacitor cell in which two laminate film pieces press-molded three-dimensionally are joined into a bag shape.
The two laminate film pieces are joined by adhesion. A storage unit housed in the case is constituted by a laminated body formed from a positive electrode body, a negative electrode body, and a separator, and an electrolyte that wets the laminated body.
The prior art further proposes a capacitor module serving as a storage device, which is constituted by a laminated cell formed by laminating together electric double layer capacitor cells created using the case, and a pressing mechanism that applies a predetermined surface pressure to the laminated cell in a lamination direction.